


Sollux & Dave Discuss Memes

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [69]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (In a discussion of Meme Frog), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Mentions of Naziism, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: "Hey, remember that frog bitch? That son of a gun really loved his... feels." Dave languidly drawled, his accent unmistakable when pitched next to the droll, anodyne monotone of Sollux Captor. The night was long and full of Doritos brand Nacho Cheese chips - far more extreme Nacho Cheese flavor than any medieval peasant had ever tasted in their entire life.69/365 (nice)
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Dave Strider
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sollux & Dave Discuss Memes

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THE FIC'S ID ENDS WITH 69 LMAO

"Hey, remember that frog bitch? That son of a gun really loved his... feels." Dave languidly drawled, his accent unmistakable when pitched next to the droll, anodyne monotone of Sollux Captor. The night was long and full of Doritos brand Nacho Cheese chips - far more extreme Nacho Cheese flavor than any medieval peasant had ever tasted in their entire life.

It was one of those halcyon summer days, when there was nothing to do and you got to hang with your sort of friend, who you were mostly friends with because you were friends in kindergarten and you've started to grow apart but you both still think Minecraft or Call of Duty or whatever it is this year is the shit, so you sleep in the basement or the living room eating pizza and chips. Except there's no basement in Sollux's two bedroom apartment, and also Dave and he had just met earlier this year, but it still had the _vibes_. Sollux's massive personal servers chugged along in the closet, air kept circulated by this crazy jury-rigged contrapation that would almost certainly get him in trouble just from the holes in the walls if/when he ever moved out, leeching internet from every unsecured wifi connection and several secured ones all for the sake of running some personal projects, a Dogecoin miner, and, today, a Minecraft server.

Man, they really changed this shit since elementary school, huh?

"What, like, the fucking nazi frog?" Sollux lisped, spicy nacho Doritos his drug of choice, the very mild capsaicinoid pain providing a little extra spice to his evening, all evenings. That, and several psychiatric medications, but most people weren't talking about that whenever the phrase "drug of choice" came up. "Yeah, I remember him. He's a nazi. Just stick with Wojaks, they're basically mainstream."

"Aw, shit, you're telling me that the feels frog joined the National Socialist German Workers' Party? Damn. That sucks." Dave idly replied, watching Sollux play over his shoulder. Despite his calm, cool, collected, and incredibly wrinkly-brained exterior, Dave was actually an astoundingly anxious person, so playing Minecraft was generally not the mood for him, although he was having more than enough fun watching Sollux play. Dave thought it was very silly that some people didn't realize how scary Minecraft is, even on peaceful. Not for him.

"Yeah, the fucking, uh, the Nazi dudes on 4chan or whatever basically made it impossible to use him in any other context. The original dude that made it tried to tell them to fuck off but I don't think a lot of people cared." Sollux quipped, deftly maneuvering around stone cliffs and overhangs underground, narrowly avoiding falling off to his death several times. "Shame. That son of a bitch really loved his feels."

"Shame." Dave mirrored. "What the fuck is a Wojak?"

Sollux immediately paused his game to alt-tab into a new browser window, his fingers flying across the keyboard at frankly dangerous speeds, threatening to ignite. He then showed Dave a picture of Wojak, in all his #FFFFFF-skinned, feels-y glory. "It's sort of weird that your first association with Pepe was feels considering Wojak was the "that feel when" guy for so long, but your brain is an enigma to me so I won't question it too much."

"Oh! I recognize that guy! I always thought he was just "feels guy", who decided his name was Wojak?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips at the computer screen, as if to express his disapproval at the less-than-interesting name. "That's like if I decided to name my kid "Glup Shitto". Just a total non-sequitur. Who the fuck names their kid Wojak?"

"According to Wikipedia..." Sollux mumbled, sifting through the internet to reach the desired information outcome. "The person who made Wojak was had the username "Wojak". So, he did."

"Hm." Dave responded, rubbing his chin. "Fair enough. Glad we solved that one, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, guy." Sollux replied, alt-tabbing back into Minecraft. There was a sudden, unmistakable hiss of igniting gunpowder ringing out from Sollux's cheap, tinny speakers, and explosions engulfed the screen, instantly killing him. "Oh, mother _fucker_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
